Present ASW (Antisubmarine Warfare) systems employing deep ocean detection devices are extremely sophisticated and expensive. The problems associated with pressures at depths ranging from 5,000 to 18,000 feet below the surface of the water, and inaccuracies of locating the underwater sensors due to drifting and currents are formidable. Many underwater detection systems are now in use such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,151 to Thorpe, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,765 to Taplin. Both of these systems utilize an underwater detection device which is suspended from a floating module on the surface of the water. Each of these systems performs the basic function of detecting large objects under water such as a submarine and transmitting the information to the surface to be monitored by floating vessels or aircraft. One of these disclosures suggests the recovery of the drifting underwater sensing system. In deep ocean detection of submarines a drifting system is not considered optimum as errors in location can be introduced by movement of the sensor location due to surface currents, winds, and tides. A moored or tethered system is deemed superior for this type of application. Examples of moored systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,867 to Bridges and U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,205 to Starkey et al, wherein an underwater detection device is connected by a cable to a heavy weight resting on the ocean floor, but they do not include a flotation unit on the surface of the water for receiving and transmitting signals to an aircraft flying overhead. Due to the complexity and expense of such deepwater detection devices, it is desirable to recover them upon completion of a specific mission. Means must be provided to uncouple the sensing system from its anchor and allow it to float to the surface for recovery by surface vessel or aircraft. Once at the surface, the problem arises in locating the submergible unit. While some moored systems provide a means for severing the anchoring cable, they do not provide for facilitating the location of the sensing system once at the surface.